


Refuted Sacrifice

by Unleashed111



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disability, Disabled Character, Family Issues, Gen, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unleashed111/pseuds/Unleashed111
Summary: Joy Seed. The baby girl that Joseph though he sacrificed years ago. She survived, but at a cost. Now that she's all grown up she's come to Hope County to bring her family to justice and reclaim the name Seed. Too bad Joseph has his own plan for the sacrifice that God has given back to him...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Refuted Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'll be possibly alternating updates between my two OC stories. Come visit me at Unleashedart on tumblr! Ask me questions or just hang out!

Joy watched as the helicopter flew over the Henbane and the ominously large statue of Joseph Seed stood proudly. The rest of the team was talking, but she had a lot on her own mind. She hadn’t expected her quiet life to be suddenly twisted into a whirlwind of chaos. She had come to Hope county when she turned 18 in hopes of tracking down her birth family.

Her adoptive parents were loving and kind people. She had nothing against them. In fact if it wasn’t for their constant dedication and support she wouldn’t be where she is now. She was a “special needs” child. Shortly after she was born she suffered a lack of oxygen to her brain and well she died, but it was a miracle that the doctors in the hospital were so attentive to bring her back. They were pretty sure that her birth father had attempted to kill her when she wasn’t even an hour old. For her own protection her father was never told of her survival in fear of him returning to finish the job. She was adopted out and became Joy Louis. Her life wasn’t easy, she had a long list of medical issues including a severe stutter which left her mute most of the time. She still has to take more medication than she likes to admit.

Her adopted parents never gave up on her though. They home schooled her and gave her as much support and flexibility as they could so even with her learning disabilities: she was still able to graduate on time. Despite the difficulties of being disabled she had a good quiet and stable home life where she focused on one step at a time. Then, when she turned 18 they told her the truth about her family. Her mother was killed in an accident, but she managed to survive only to have her father attempt to kill her. She always knew that she was adopted, but was never told anything about her biological family.

At first Joy didn’t know how to respond. Too many emotions and too many questions. Her entire life was marked by struggles. Faced with discrimination and ridicule. She couldn’t even imagine making it through without the love of her parents. Every struggle she knew was the result of one selfish action of a man she didn’t even know. Someone who didn’t know she was still alive and tried to take even that from her. Her wonderfully supportive parents told her her true family name was Seed and if she wanted to return to that name then they would support her. Joy at first was hesitant. She loved her family and they were more important to her than her blood relatives.

Joy researched fervently about her family and where her father could be. Why he tried to kill her and crippled her for life without a single moment of remorse. Instead of answers she found The Project at Eden’s Gate in Hope County, Montana. She saw the rumors and the danger that surrounded her family name. She also knew that she could not allow her father to continue to destroy lives without consequences. If anyone was going to bring him to justice then it would be her. She was not ashamed to be a Seed. She would wear the name with pride and take down her own father’s cult.

So Joy Seed became a deputy and moved out to Hope County. It had been the first time she had been away from home. Everything she knew was tucked in that bubble of love and safety. Somehow moving out on her own still felt like the right thing to do.

While she was not ashamed of being a Seed, on her first day she was immediately pulled into the sheriff’s office where sheriff Whitehorse and the visiting US Marshall spoke to her briefly about keeping her family name on the down low. She was given a false last name to protect her adopted parents from the cult in case they were to find out she was a Seed.

With a smile on her face she introduced herself to the rest of the department as Joy Rook. She only spent a few short months with the department meeting the other deputies and learning the ropes before the official word came down that it was time. They had gotten a warrant for his arrest. That’s how Joy found herself on a helicopter heading to the heart of the Project. She looked around nervously at Sheriff Whitehorse and the Marshall. She knew Whitehorse was against this since the beginning. The cult wasn’t exactly openly breaking the law and they seemed poorly equipped to handle the situation. Quietly she followed the squad into the church where she could hear the music coming from. Joy could barely hear everyone else. She knew tunnel vision was dangerous but she couldn’t help but feel like she only had one goal. Arrest Joseph Seed.

The doors open and her breath hitched. She had seen him in pictures and videos but never in person. To either side of him his siblings flanked him. The red head, Jacob. Her oldest uncle. The shorter tattooed man behind her father. John. Her younger uncle. And the quiet and soft barefoot woman. Her aunt? She knew that Faith wasn’t actually blood related but she knew enough about families to know it doesn’t end in blood. She didn’t even pay attention to what they were saying. She was mesmerized by their intense stares. They were obviously sizing her up. Seeing her father up close she could see their resemblance more clearly. She had her father’s eyebrows, eyes, and nose. They even had the same hair and eye color but everything else belonged to her mother. She hoped he didn’t also notice the resemblance.

“Rook, cuff him.”

She looked startled at the Marshall. She didn’t realize how long she had been just staring. Hesitantly she pulled out her cuffs and placed them on Joseph’s waiting outstretched hands. Slowly they all walked out of that church. It felt all wrong. It didn’t feel like a win. The peggies were shouting and going wild around them. Joy struggled to keep pace with the others and see from behind Joseph’s back. They got into the helicopter and watched helplessly as the peggies swarmed the whole helicopter. Joseph’s singing never faltered even as they lost control and started spiraling down.

When she awoke she was upside down. Everyone else was hanging limply and she didn’t see Joseph anywhere. She noticed the dangling headset and Nancy’s panicked shouting. Reaching forwards she didn’t notice Joseph come back into view and grab the headset from her. She watched in horror to realize that Nancy was not in fact on their side. Joy quickly realized how alone they were. She was never more thankful that only Sheriff Whitehorse and the Marshall knew about her name. She felt like she would be in immediate danger otherwise.

Scrambling away from the burning helicopter and shouting peggies she moved as fast as she could away from the burning wreckage. She thanked her small build as she managed to dodge countless peggies. She could hear the Marshall call out for any stragglers but she didn’t know the area well enough to know where he was headed. So she kept her head down and kept moving. She could hear the loud explosions and gunshots luring the peggies away from her location. She let out a sigh of relief.

She didn’t stop moving until she left the island. She wasn’t a strong swimmer at all and felt herself tiring as she washed up on shore of a different island. A looming figure over head came into view and she could barely keep herself awake.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own...


End file.
